


For Her Majesty

by John_TOH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_TOH/pseuds/John_TOH
Summary: A secret love affair between Eren Yeager and Historia Reiss is not in the best intrests of the Eldia government. For their plans to proceed, the young queen must be turned into a Titan. She must become a martyr to protect her people from their enemies. But he will not let be sacrificed. He will save her from becoming a monster, no matter what.





	For Her Majesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret love affair between Eren Yeager and Historia Reiss is not in the best interests of the military. For their plans to proceed, the young queen must to turned into a Titan. She must be sacrificed to protect them from their enemies. But he will not allow that. No matter what it takes, he will spare her from becoming a monster.

Historia Reiss loved reading to the children.

It was a comfort for her to be here in the orphanage she had funded and ordered built, far from the burdens she had to shoulder as Queen. Granted, it was the military who ran the government since the successful uprising, so her reign as monarch was more for show then absolute rule. But Historia was content with that, as it allowed her some freedom with how she spent her time.

Several children were gathered on and around her, listening intently as the queen read aloud for them. Historia relaxed into their shared warmth, the children unknowingly giving her closure every time they snuggled against her. The empty childhood she lived through had left Historia starved for genuine affection and love, and these children had helped her heal the emotional wounds that still lingered.

Yet even now, Historia wasn't sure exactly what compelled her to keep coming back to these children. She owed them nothing, and it was thanks to her that they had full bellies, clean clothes, and a place to sleep and feel safe. But what was it that drove her to keep coming back to them? What it just the affection she received from them, or was it something else entirely?

Was it because these children were unwanted and lonely, just like she once was? Perhaps she was just imitating Frieda, caring for these children as her deceased half-sister had once cared for her. Or maybe it was a shadow of her Krista persona that still lingered within, the impossibly good and perfect girl who selflessly cared for others.

And yet as Historia finished reading another fairy tale to the children, she had to wonder how much truth was in this book. The stories all ended perfectly, with evil defeated, all the problems resolved, and the characters living happily ever after. It was a impossible concept for her to wrap her head around. The empty childhood she'd lived had left Historia too cynical to believe in such nonsense. Only a child could hope to blindly believe in the false happiness promised by this book.

Historia knew that the world wasn't a fairy tale. The world wasn't fair. The world was a horror story, seeped with cruelty, hardship, and sorrow. Some would be born into poverty, doomed to starve and wither away into dust. Some would struggle just to survive with what little they did have, only then to lose everything to circumstances out of their control. Others would be sacrificed in the military to protect their nation, leaving their family and friends behind to grieve. And some would die horrible and agonizing deaths, killed by their fellow men or devoured by the hell that was the Titans.

Did happy endings real exist in this cold and cruel world? Or were they just a fantasy, made up to give hope to naive children? Historia didn't know, she never did. And yet she couldn't help but desperately hope that somehow, a happy ending to her life story was somehow possible. That all of her suffering and hardships were finished, and that the rest of her days would be good ones. Days that she wanted to spend with her lover, the man who saw through her Krista persona and accepted Historia.

But in her heart, Historia feared that a happy ending wasn't possible for someone like her. She was Queen of the Eldians, the people that the world beyond the walls hated and feared. They who were still bound to and cursed by Ymir Fritz, the Titan Goddess. Whatever Ymir's intentions were, her actions some 2000 years ago had forever changed the world, for she was responsible for creating the Titans that slaughtered countless people and ruined so many nations. Her soul had split into nine powerful Titans upon her death, which the ancient empire of Eldia had used to destroy any who opposed them, and the survivors had never forgotten it.

The blood of monsters pulsed within Historia Reiss, within the innocent children gathered near her, and virtually all her friends and subjects. They were the people with Titan blood in their very being, and they Eldians could easily be turned into horrific monsters of nightmare. Just a simple injection of Titan spinal fluid into their bodies, and they would be transformed into mindless cannibalistic giants with an unending hunger for human flesh.

Yes, Historia Reiss was a queen. A ruler of the people damned to become monsters. A ruler of the people that the world wanted wiped from existence.

And worse, Historia was already chosen to become a Titan within the next fear years. All because of her damn royal blood.

Her death was already planned. Historia would be sacrificed just to protect her people from their enemies, just so her lithe body could act as a thirteen year vessel for the Beast Titan. Then she would bear as many children as possible during her remaining lifespan, to ensure that her royal bloodline would carry on. Then one of her future children would be transformed into a monster, devour her alive, and act as the next vessel for the Beast Titan. And thus, the cycle of the Titans would continue it's bloody legacy, and the horrors of the past would keep repeating itself.

She was a damned woman, doomed to die young and for her future children to follow the same tragedy. She was a slave to fate, whose chain was wrapped around her neck, not caring what she wanted. She was forced to travel down a path she did not want, which promised death and misery at the end.

But he had promised to spare her from that path. Her lover swore to her that he would find another way, that he would not let he be sacrificed for the future of their people. That he would protect her and her future children from that fate. God, how Historia hoped that he could save her. Hoped that he could spare her from the fate that he understood all too well.

A sudden opening of the door interrupted her depressing thoughts. Historia looked up to finally see him again, the man who never left her thoughts. The soldier was just as she remembered him since their last meeting, though his brunette hair was even longer and more disheveled now. His teal eyes appeared exhausted, no doubt from riding here at her request. Though it was late in the evening, he had kept his word and came back to her. He always did.

"Eren," Historia spoke softly, her delicate pink lips forming a happy smile at seeing him.

"Historia," Eren gave her a tired, yet warm smile. "I'm here now."

"It's Mr. Yeager!" One of the children called out, a brunette girl holding a toy rabbit. She left Historia's side and ran over to give the soldier an eager hug, which he returned without hesitation.

"Hey, Natalie. Have you been good since I was gone?" Eren looked down at the small girl with fond eyes.

"Yep! And look what the queen gave me!" The little girl proudly held up a stuffed rabbit doll for Eren to see. It had been carefully sewn together with neat stitches around it's stuffing. It even had a small set of clothing made for it, the toy rabbit covered with a pair of pants and a jacket.

"Well, that was very kind of her. We're lucky to have such an amazing woman as our queen," Eren gave Historia a silent look of respect, which made her insides grow warm. Even now, it amazed Historia how easily Eren could make her feel wanted and loved. He understood her far better then anyone else did.

"Say hello to Mr. Rabbit! He likes you too," Natalie insisted, holding her stuffed animal doll up to Eren expectantly.

"Oh... of course," the soldier reached down and shook the cloth rabbit's tiny hand in an exaggerated manner, much to the little girl's delight. A few more of the children ran over to say hello to the soldier, pulling at his uniform for attention. Historia inwardly laughed at the amusing sight, noting how awkward Eren looked at having so many children look up to him. But the young queen watched with pride as Eren ignored his discomfort and spoke to the little ones kindly. He had come a long way from the loud and arrogant boy she had known from their cadet days.

After a brief conversation with the children, Eren looked back to Historia, his teal eyes meeting her blue ones once more. There was a silent desire between them, and the urge to be alone together.

"Your majesty, we need to talk," Eren stated aloud, mainly to provide an excuse to the curious orphans around them. The children were far to ignorant and innocent to understand the implications of a man being alone with the unwed queen.

"Yes. That would be good," Historia agreed, understanding the intent hidden within his words. She marked the book of fairy tales and closed it, resolving to ponder about the false realities within it later. "It's time for you all to get ready for bed, children." Her tone made it clear that she would accept no arguments, not that it stopped the children from trying to persuade her otherwise.

"But that's not fair!" One of the boys complained.

"I'm not sleepy yet!" Another girl on her lap whined.

"I want to hear another story!"

"I'm very sorry, children. But it's very important that I talk to him. It's Queen stuff," Historia gave a disarming smile towards them all. The orphans let out a collective groan in disappointment, climbing off her warm lap dejectedly. Historia then left her comfortable armchair and ushered the little ones out the door, where a caretaker named Martha waited for them. The elderly woman gave a knowing smile to the queen, taking over the task of looking after the orphans. Not that Historia was worried. She trusted the older woman to keep silent.

She felt someone tug the sleeve of her blouse, looking down to see Natalie prying for her attention. If she was being honest, this little girl was one of her favorites of the children.

"Will you help me brush my hair later?" Natalie asked Historia in a hopeful voice, holding her toy rabbit tightly.

"Of course I will, sweetie. Tomorrow," Historia assured Natalie. She gave the brunette girl a pat on the head and gently pushed her through the door, entrusting her to Martha's care. Historia then closed the door shut, leaving her alone with the soldier.

"Lead the way then, your majesty," Eren game her a teasing grin. Historia scoffed in annoyance at her title. He knew how much formalities annoyed her, yet she couldn't be mad at him for it. With a quick look around to ensure that they were alone, Historia grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stairs, intent on taking him somewhere more private.

Historia guided Eren through the interior of the orphanage, bringing him into her private chambers. Considering that she was the one who funded this place, it was fitting that she had her own room as well. Being queen did have it's benefits, and Historia would milk it for all it was worth.

Eren barely closed and latched the door shut before Historia threw her arms around him, her lips claiming his own in a searing kiss. The soldier didn't resist, returning her embrace with his hands grabbing her rear. They sucked the breath of each other with passion, feeling the warmth of each other's body as they held each other close. They only broke their lip lock when their lungs could no longer resist the instinct to breath. The two lovers panted in exhilaration, staring longingly at each other.

"I missed you," Historia whispered, her hand reaching up to caress his warm cheek, as if to assure herself that Eren was truly present.

"I know," Eren chuckled, tenderly running a hand through her golden strands. He then let out a wince as her hand lightly struck his chest, not expecting that reaction from her.

"You. Are. Late." An accusing finger poked his chest at every word, Historia holding a stern look in her blue eyes. There was no bite in her voice, rather a playfulness that was reserved for only him. "I expected you to come here earlier today, you know? It's rude to keep a queen waiting." She gave him a playful scowl that didn't look angry in the slightest.

"I know, Historia. But I'm glad I came. I love coming to see you," The sincerity in his voice was enough to melt away any anger she might have held for him.

"I guess I can forgive you," Historia smiled, nuzzling her head into his neck. Eren sighed in content as he held her close, inhaling her sweet scent that gave him comfort.

Historia relaxed within the strength of her lover's arms, his presence giving her a feeling a safety and comfort. Despite how far apart their meetings were, it was worth it just to experience this moment. He gave Historia assurance that she was loved, that she was wanted, and that she was his.

This orphanage became a safe haven for their romance, where they would meet in secret to spend time together. It was tricky to keep their relationship hidden from their friends, but they had managed it well enough so far. Sometimes Eren would come here on his off days, which he was sure to let her know when so she could be here to meet him. Other times Historia would be more bold and officially summon Eren to the capital Mitras to "help unlock his Titan memories." And while their passionate activities did do that, it was an easy excuse for them to get together.

Historia guided him to her large and luxurious bed, roughly pushing Eren down onto it with surprising strength for her lithe body. She climbed up and straddled him, claiming his lips again in a ravenous hunger. She groaned in delight as her rear and thighs were massaged by his rough hands, feeling heat kindle within her.

"Feeling impatient, Historia?" Eren broke their kiss, looking up with amusement at the agitated look on her face. She glared down at him in anger, is if silently saying, 'how dare you stop?'

"Shut up and kiss me again," Historia practically growled, her blue eyes clouded with heat and desire.

"If that is what the queen wishes," the soldier calmly replied, indulging in her desire. They lost themselves in a heavy make out session, not caring about the world around them. Time slipped by far too quickly for their liking, the two lovers cuddling before falling into a peaceful sleep.

The world was a cruel place, filled with sadness and hardship. But Eren and Historia had each other. And for now, that was enough.


End file.
